Tingia
by LuvStruckWriter
Summary: Artemis is severely injured, she isn't a Crock, there's a stranger in the cave, and for some reason Roy seems to know what's going on. On top of all of that, Artemis is a blossoming Tingia.
1. Chapter 1

The team stared in horror as the building they and barely made it out of collapsed behind them. The cause of their horror was simple- one of them hadn't made it out.

Artemis had been trying to disable the bomb when it exploded and in the fire and chaos that followed the blast they hadn't been able to locate her before they had no choice but to get out of the building.

Kid Flash started to circle the collapsed building hoping that by some miracle that Artemis had survived the blast and made it out another way. On Kid Flash's second circuit of the area he saw a movement in the shadows of a neighboring building and heard a soft sound as something was set gently on the ground. KF slowed and went closer to check it out. As he entered the shadow a boy jumped up from where he had been crouched next to a body lying on the ground and ran away. KF made to follow him then saw who was lying on the ground. It was Artemis. She was unconscious and KF couldn't tell how badly hurt she was, but she was alive. KF contacted the rest of the team with relief. Soon they were headed back to Mount Justice.

* * *

"Artemis, I'm not your mother." Paula Crock had told her earlier that day.

Artemis knew she was dreaming but just like when it had happened for real asked, "What?! Who is?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Artemis let me explain. Your mother's name was Mira Stevens. I don't know the full story but something about her family made her having a daughter dangerous for her and for her daughter- for you. I was pregnant at the time and went to a private mid-wife. She went to the same mid-wife and our babies end up coming on the same day. Mine was a boy and we traded children. The mid-wife didn't even know what we had done."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted to keep you safe and I didn't want Lawrence to have a son that he could turn into a clone of himself."

"I need time to process." Artemis said as she walked out.

Before when it had really happened she had gotten called for a mission right after leaving. Now, she woke up or thought she did but when she opened her eyes she decided that she must have awakened into a nightmare. She couldn't see anything not even darkness - that scared her but what really terrified her was the silence and the feeling of being totally alone.

* * *

"She's waking up!" Robin called excitedly to the rest of the team as Artemis's eyes opened and blinked a few times. Since arriving back at the mountain the team had been hovering over Artemis, none of them leaving the infirmary for more than a few minutes.

"How are you feeling?" Kaldur asked gently touching her shoulder.

* * *

Something touched her shoulder and she started in surprise. She grabbed whatever was touching her and found by feel that it was a hand. Artemis was afraid; this didn't feel like a dream. Was she drugged? Was that the problem? No, she could tell that there weren't any drugs in her system. Then she remembered the explosion. Squeezing the hand she still held tightly she used her other hand to gingerly touch her face. Discovering that her eyes were indeed open and that she still couldn't see she screamed. The hand she clung to slipped away and she was alone. She shook in terror; she couldn't hear herself scream. She was half aware of a presence in her mind for an instant before blacking out.

* * *

The Team looked at Megan in surprise when her eyes glowed and Artemis fell limp; unconscious once more.

"She was terrified; it seemed kindest to knock her out again." Megan explained.

"Terrified? Why? Do you know why?"

"She couldn't see and then when she screamed she wasn't able to hear herself." Megan told the little she had been able to gather before knocking Artemis out.

Unsure of what to do, they again settled around to wait for her to reawaken.

* * *

When Artemis woke up again she still couldn't see or hear but though she was still terrified she didn't panic and instead reached for the mental link that connected her to her team. _Is anyone there?_

_We are here. How are you feeling? _Kaldur spoke for the team.

_Why can't…no…is my condition permanent? Am I really blind and deaf?_

_We don't know Black Canary wasn't able to do a though exam while you were out. _

Artemis reached out her hand and asked _where are you? It feels like I'm alone_

_We're all here_ Robin assured her as he grasped her hand.

_Don't leave me_

* * *

Black Canary conferred with Batman. "I don't know for sure but I think that the damage to her eyes might be permanent and when it comes to her hearing I just don't know."

"Tell her. I will inform Green Arrow, I hope I can catch him before he leaves."

* * *

Green Arrow sighed he was off at last, now if he could just stop worrying about Roy and Artemis killing each other while he was gone, the mission would be quite simple. One week on protection duty, easy as pie. To get his mind off of his protégés he ran a mental checklist of his bag. Bow, Quiver, civvies, spare outfit, comb, toothbrush- no he had forgot his toothbrush again, and mask.

* * *

**AN: This whole story is by Alya Rose without Abby's help on the story line or writing. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is Artemis?" Roy asked angrily stalking out of the Zeta.

"What's your problem?" Robin questioned Roy's attitude.

"She is supposed to help patrol Star while Green Arrow is gone and she hasn't shown up. Now where is she?"

"She won't be patrolling anytime soon." Robin said with unusual seriousness.

"Why?"

"She is in the infirmary."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Roy scoffed.

"See for yourself then." Robin said pointing down the hall.

Roy walked into the infirmary still angry at the girl who had taken his place at Oliver's side. He didn't know why she always set him off he really had no good reason to hate her, in fact when he wasn't upset with her he actually kind of liked her, she reminded him of himself. Tying to push his feelings aside he closed his eyes for a moment and let his true nature calm him. Opening his eyes he was shocked to see a soft pale white glow around Artemis. Suddenly everything made sense, she reminded him of himself and as each piece fell into place Roy felt tears running down his face as he looked on his, until then missing, baby sister.

* * *

Black Canary walked back into the infirmary after leaving Artemis for a few minutes and was surprised to find Red Arrow standing next to Artemis. Tears streaked his face as he said, _"Hal, Belen Steven Elie, Tre Heaen, Mai, Rena, Fawn, Enshata Omono nlotosh Artemis Tingia yotay Elie. Hal, Belen Steven, su Ma jade bine Hal vita shal t etta."_ A white glow surrounded the two of them for a moment as the last word was spoken. It was so bright that Black Canary had to turn away to avoid being blinded. When she looked back Red Arrow was on his knees and wait a second was he blond? Yes his hair had defiantly changed from its usual bright red to a golden blond almost identical to Artemis's hair. Black Canary watched as Red Arrow stood and bet over kissing Artemis gently on the forehead, whispered something quietly and left through the other door without noticing Canary.

Once he was gone Canary felt like a spell holding her in place had been lifted. She quickly checked on Artemis, who was still asleep, then hurried to follow him.

Following the hall she came upon the rest of the tram in the main room, frowning she asked, "Did any of you see Red Arrow come this way?"

"No, Why?" asked Wally.

"I saw him a few minutes ago. He was looking for Artemis. I thought he was still with her cause I never saw him leave." Robin answered.

"Hmm… Computer pull up security footage for hallway IH-2." Black Canary commanded.

After backing the tape up to before Red Arrow walking out, Canary let it play to show him walk out , stop, run his hand through his hair, then vanish in a flash of white light.

Everyone gasped and Zatanna exclaimed, "That was magic! Red Arrow just used magic!"

"But Roy isn't a magician." Wally protested.

"I'm not certain that that person is Roy." Black Canary said pulling up the security footage and audio of the scene she had witnessed in the infirmary.

When it finished Robin asked, "What language was he speaking?"

"It sounded like the True language of magic." Zatanna answered.

"What's the 'True language of magic'?" Wally asked.

"It is used by powerful magician in spells and oaths."

"All magic users use some form of it no matter what type of magic they have." Kaldur added to Zatanna's info.

"Do you know what he said?" asked Black Canary.

"No, Atlanteans use a different form of the language." Kadur apologized.

"No, but I think I might be able to translate it. I have a book on the language in my room."

"Would you please? I want to know what he said and who he is." Black Canary requested.

* * *

Several hours later Zatanna looked up from her notes and announced, "I think I have it now. It was tricky because when speaking the language certain words are implied and he also used a few words that have more than one meaning."

"What did he say?" Black Canary asked.

"Ok, as best I can translate 'Hal' means 'I, me, my, or mine.' I can't find any meaning for Belen or Steven so I think that that is his name. 'Elie' means 'powerful magician'. 'Tre' means 'love or swear'. The next five words are 'water, earth, fire, sky or air, and magic'. 'Omono' means 'Family or protect/ protection'. 'nlotash is actually two words meaning 'not abandon'. 'Tingia isn't in the book so I think it might be part of Artemis's name. 'Yotay' means 'young'. 'su' means 'son'. 'Ma jade' was another hard one because it can mean 'dragon or source of magic'. 'bine' means 'bind'. 'Vita' means 'life'. 'Shal' means 'she or her'. 't' means 'till'. And 'etta' means 'death'. So all put together without the implied words it is 'I/ my, Belen Steven, powerful magician, love/ swear water, earth, fire, sky/ air, magic Family/ protect not abandon Artemis Tingia young powerful magician. I/ my Belen Steven, son dragon/ source of magic bind I/my life she/ her till death.' Because it seems to be an oath the best translation I can come up with is, 'I, Belen Steven, powerful magician, swear by water, earth, fire, air, and magic to protect and not abandon Artemis Tingia, young powerful magician. I, Belen Steven, son of dragon bind my life to her till death.' It is a powerful oath and spell."

"Spell? I thought you said it was an oath?"

"It is but the last bit was also a spell binding his life to hers."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure all that it intells but it is a very powerful spell it took a large amount of magic to do which is, I think, why his hair changed color. He must have been using magic to disguise himself as Red Arrow."

"Belen Steven, Artemis Tingia, why do those names sound so familiar?" Canary asked herself. Then aloud she said, "Would someone ask Artemis what her full name is."

"No need, I can just pull up her school records." Robin said already using his computer to do so.

"Ok, her full name is Artemis T. Q. Crock. It doesn't say what the T. or the Q. stand for." Robin reported a minute later.

"The 'T' could stand for Tingia but why use only one middle name if he was trying to use her full name and she has two middle names?" Zatanna wondered aloud.

"Do any of her other records say what the initials stand for? Canary questioned Robin.

"Nope, even on her birth certificate it just has 'T. Q.'" he replied.

"Who are her parents?"

"Lawence and Paula Crock."

"Excuse me but what does this have to do with this Belen person?" Kaldur interrupted.

"I think Artemis might be someone different than we once thought and Belen looks similar to a man I know whose three year old son went missing 16 years ago. The boy's name was Belen and his mother's maiden name was Stevens."

"You think Belen might be your friend's son?"

"Yes."

"Who do you think Artemis is then?"

In reply Canary pulled up the security tape again this time zooming in so they could read his lips as he whispered, "you're safe now, sister. I'm never far away."

"His sister? You think that Artemis is his sister?"

"Belen's mother disappeared at the same time he did. At that time she was 8 months pregnant with a little girl that they planed on naming Artemis Tingia."

"You think Artemis is his sister."

"Even if she isn't, I think that he thinks she is."

"How do we know?"

"A couple of ways, first ask Artemis who her parents are and find out if she was adopted, second a DNA test, and third hope Belen shows back up."

"We just asked her, she said, 'My mother's name was Mira Stevens. How did you know about me being adopted? I only recently learned that myself.'"

"Keep her out of the conversation for the moment." Canary ordered then sighing said, "we will still do step two to be sure but the name is right and while some things are still unclear the pieces seem to fit."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait."

"What!"

"I'll start the DNA test but I don't want anyone to say anything about this until I say it's ok, understand? Not a word especially not to Artemis."

"Yes ma'm." they reluctantly agreed.

**AN: What Belen really said was "I, Belen Steven, Elf, swear by water, earth, fire, air, and magic to protect and not abandon Artemis Tingia, young Elf. I, Belen Steven, son of the Lady bind my life to her till death."**

**Please review I created a Languge for this story.**

**Alya Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well this took a while to type up. I wrote most of this story quite a while ago but it took getting a bad cold to convince me to sit in front of the computer to type it**. **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. - Alya Rose **

September 1st, Oliver groaned as he saw the date on his clock when he woke up. He had gotten in late the night before from the mission he had been on for the past week. If it was a normal day he would have gone back to sleep for a while then gotten up and checked in with his protégés to make sure that they hadn't killed each other or destroyed the city while he was gone. But, it wasn't a normal day it was September 1st, the anniversary of the worst day of his entire life. Exactly sixteen years before he had returned home after a long day to find his home ransacked and his wife and son missing. The police report had said that no valuables had been stolen but to Oliver that was a lie. His three most precious possessions, his wife Mira, his son Belen, and the promise of his unborn daughter, had been ripped from his life, never to be returned. It had been while he was searching for them that his Green Arrow persona was brought out into to the open as a superhero.

Oliver lay thinking about the past, Mira's smile, Belen's laugh, and their eyes such a beautiful bright blue; Mira, his lovely flower, Belen his little arrow. He had refused to let them be declared dead even though the likelihood of them being alive after so long was practically none.

Belen would be nineteen now just like Roy. When Oliver adopted Roy three years before he had realized that he was trying to replace his son and hadn't cared, Thinking about it now Artemis was the same age his daughter would be, had she been born. Artemis even had the same name that he and Mira wanted to name their daughter.

Oliver was startled out of his thoughts by the phone ringing- who would be calling him? Everyone who knew him knew not to bother him today. No, Artemis didn't know and she did know that he had come home the night before. Considering, he figured that he should answer and did so, it wasn't Artemis – it was Dinah.

"Oliver, I know it's the 1st but this can't wait." She said quickly when he answered.

"What?" He asked not really interested and just about ready to hang up.

"Don't hang up! We found your kids, Belen and Artemis. Well mostly Artemis but we never would have realized who she was if Belen hadn't …"

"Belen?! You've seen my little boy?"

"And found your little girl. Now are you going to pull yourself out of the past enough to come and…"

"Yes, where are my children?" he interrupted.

"There are some things that need to be explained first, so I will be at your apartment soon." She answered before hanging up.

Dropping the phone Oliver went into the bathroom to prepare for a better day. Searching the counter he asked himself, "Where is my toothbrush?"

Black Canary had been busy in the last few days. Not only had she run a DNA test confirming that Artemis was indeed Oliver's daughter but had also spoken to Paula about Mira, Oliver, and Artemis's current condition. Paula for her part had taken the news quite well and had simply asked that Artemis would be cared for and that her, Paula's, name be left out of everything.

Arriving at Oliver's apartment, Dinah knocked calmly and waited for him to answer. When he didn't she picked the lock and let herself in, expecting him to still be trying to pull himself together. Walking into the hall she saw him through the open bathroom door, he had a very perplexed look on his face as he felt around in the cupboard under the sink.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't find my toothbrush." He whined.

"Oh, you mean this?" she teased as she pulled the aforementioned toothbrush out of her purse.

"Why do you have my toothbrush in your purse?" he asked suspiciously, reaching for it. "DNA tests, you should probably get a new toothbrush."

She laughed at the look he gave her as he stated, "You stole my toothbrush."

"Yes, now sit down so that I can tell you everything."

"Please." He requested sitting on the couch.

"Ok, first I have to tell what happened to your protégé…"

_An hour or two later_

After telling Oliver everything that had happened Dinah waited in silence for his reaction. "Does Artemis know?" he finally asked.

"Not yet, but she knows that there is something that we are keeping from her. She is worried but I thought you should be the first to know."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go tell her."

**AN: Well I got tired of waiting for Abby to put this up for me so I decided to get past my 'I don't like putting things on the internet' problem and do it my self. I have to love Abby anyway for putting up with my not so good tech managing abilities. She is busier than I am so I can't really get after her for taking her time getting around to things that are lower on the priority list. **

**Anyways Chapter four should follow shortly.**

**-Alya Rose **


End file.
